I can be that for you
by HalfOklahoman
Summary: McKinley's badass, Brittany S. Pierce's reputation is being put at stake by making the decision to actually work hard at school this year in order to pursue her dream and get out of Lima someday. The one thing holding it in place is the fact that she's biggest player the school, or town, has ever scene. Will the new girl, Santana, change that, too? AU:Badass!Brittany
1. Chapter 1

**The summary basically states the plot, but it will definitely thicken and get more intense as I continue on. It will most likely be in Brittany's POV most of the time, but will occasionally be in Santana's as well.**

**This is my first Brittana fic and it something that's been going on inside my head for awhile now. I hope that everyone can enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Review and let me know what you think.**

_**I own nothing.**_

I want to be doing _anything _else right now. Anything, but walking up to the front doors of McKinley High School for the first day of another school year. But, if I want out of Lima, Ohio, this is what I have to do. I never thought that my, Brittany S. Piece's, ticket out of this lame excuse of a town would be high school, but that's what the fates have chosen for me. Julliard made it very clear that if I want a scholarship to their school, I have to attend my classes; and _pass._

I'm determined to go there, that's my destiny. I love to dance, that's what I was born to do. For awhile I couldn't decide between it and gymnastics, but then one day it just came to me. Music was the deciding factor. Music is what keeps me sane in the miserable world; and dancing had a lot more music than gymnastics. I still tumble, don't get me wrong, but dancing is my passion. It's what I love. I swear if dancing was a _who_ instead of a _what_, I'd give up being a player. No, seriously…I would. Julliard was what was going to let me continue to dance for as long as my body would allow it; so that's what I'm having to actually go to school.

How do I explain that to Puck, Sam, and Quinn though? How do I make them believe I'm still a badass, because I am, if I go to class instead of skip and smoke weed under the bleachers with them? I guess the same way they still believe I am after I introduced them to Lord Tubbington last year when we all moved in together after our parents kicked us out. I went back and forth for a whole fucking week deciding whether I should let him run off or take him with me; all in all, LT's my homie and he was worth the risk of my reputation. I worked out a way for them to forget how I was with him though; let me explain.

These people are my mains. They're the only constants, people wise, in my life, ever. Hence; the fact that I live without my parents at the age of 16.

I'll start with Puck. He's honestly my best friend. I don't tell him that though. We have the same values in life. Hump and dump. Stop judging. We tell each other everything, and I mean _everything. _We give tips on how to get better at sex by having sex with each other. There are absolutely zero feelings involved, other than being best friends, of course. Besides, even though there are guys that I'm attracted to occasionally, I'm definitely partial to my lady kisses.

Next, there's Sam. My brother from another mother; he's one person that I can honestly say I would _never_ have sex with. I don't even want to kiss the guy. He's been my friend since my very first memory. We consider each other brother and sister because we grew up together and had the other one's back each time our families would mess with us. He's my forever friend, and even though we don't tell one another; there's a mutual understanding on how much love we had for each other.

Then, there's Quinn. My Quinnie. The only girl that I have ever been able to be around for longer than 30 minutes without punching her in the face. Sure, sometimes I want to punch her, but I never do because she's Quinn. She's kind of a legend here in Lima, actually. She tied down THE Brittany S. Pierce last year. Okay, so maybe it was only for like a month, and I cheated the entire time, but I like, called her babe and shit. So, kudos, Quinn. The fact that she doesn't hold that against me is part of what makes the girl so cool. We'll hook up every now and then still, but I have to be drunk; because unlike Puck, she can get a tiny bit possessive. So, unless I'm out of my mind I can control myself enough not to put either of us in that position. I love the girl, though. And, like Puck and Sam, I would never tell her that, either.

And that round out our crew. It's literally us four, all the time now since we live together. We're our own little family, a fucked up one, but a family none the less. Life has a funny way of working things out, sometimes, but I'm glad we found each other. Holy shit, I'm such a sap today. I need to get laid.

It's finally lunch time on the first day back, and I've managed to go to every single class. Hey, you can judge all you want, but that's honestly a record for me. I should mention that I did take a ten minute bathroom break during Spanish so that one Cheerio, I forgot her name, could relieve some tension I had built up between my legs. I didn't bother returning the favor since I'm trying to be a model student and miss as little class time as possible. I should win an achievement award.

I finally made my way to the couch under the bleachers so I could have a nice smoke session with my family, err, crew.

"I met the hottest fucking chick today in Principal Figgin's office," Quinn said as she took the longest fucking drag, ever. Good God, does she not understand I'm on a time schedule, here? Fuck.

"Yeah, that's great, I'd love to hear all about it, like, never," I spit back at her while snatching the blunt. So maybe I'm being a bitch, but she won't think anything of it. I just need to clear my head. This school day, well the first half, has taken a toll on my thinker.

"No, Britt, like for real. The hottest face and body combo that I've ever seen," Now, she's got my attention.

"Go on." I smile because I know exactly what she's talking about. You see, girls are fascinating creatures. They're all beautiful in their own little way, but you usually get a girl that either has a super hot face with a mediocre body, or a super hot body with a mediocre face. It's rare when you get the hot combo, so when your best friend is saying she's seen one here in Lima, other than her or myself, then everything gets put on hold.

"First of all, gays, pass the damn blunt around before you wet your panties talking about my next victim," Leave it to Puck to be even more vulgar than me.

"Anyways," Quinn sneers while glaring at Puck, "she's almost perfect." I turn to her to let her know I'm still listening. "She's from somewhere in Northern California. She said the name of the town, but I was too distracted to listen to one word she was saying." Okay, now I'm really invested in the story, because this girl has to be smoking if Quinn can't even pay attention to what she's saying. Quinn gets into girl's pants by listening, while I rely on flirting with my eyes, words, and hands.

"Did you catch her name, sappy?" I ask as I'm getting up to head back towards the school.

"Samanatha," Quinn smiles, but then falters, "no, wait that doesn't sound right." She thinks on it for a couple more seconds while I grow more and more impatient. "Oh, it's Santana!" She screams excitedly.

_Santana. _Even her name is fucking hot. "Sounds, yummy," I say as I began my walk. Ignoring Quinn's warnings to stay away from _her _new girl, and Puck's questions as to why I'm going to school.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked as quickly as I could while still remaining somewhat cool back into the school to make an attempt to catch a glimpse of this new girl before I had to go to my chemistry class. Okay, so I feel super lame, I mean Quinn's described girls before, but I've honestly never been this intrigued to catch a glimpse of them before.

Now my the voices in my head are in full debate at which is more lame: searching the hallways of this school for this new girl from Northern California, named Santana, or going to class…_early._ Okay, so they're both equally and embarrassingly lame, but the fact that I listened enough to know the girl's name and where she moved from without it even leaving her lips freaked me out enough that I'm going to go with getting to class…_early._ Fuck you, Julliard.

I walk into the room and head straight for the back corner seat, but instead decide to make some nerd that was in the middle back row move so I could at least keep some of my dignity. That's it, that's how I'm going to remain a badass while working hard at school, bulling, and fucking around.

Now, I can put a mental check mark by bullying for this class period, so I just have to scan the room for potential _relief _partners.

"Have you seen her, yet," some Asian chick walking into the room says to her friend as it pulls me out of my search, "I know she's here, but I haven't had any classes with her."

She can't also be talking this new girl can she? Wait, Brittany, pull yourself together, of course she's not talking about her. Why would a straight Asian girl care about the new, hot girl? I know she's straight, too, because I've only gotten her to make out with me, and I had to get her wasted. And convince her I was Mike. Which originally I thought was completely fucking creepy because I thought they were cousins. But there's no relation.

"I caught a glimpse of her in Figgins office earlier," some chick that I've seen a couple times going into the Glee Club room says, "she was talking to Quinn Fabray."

I started coughing which caused the two girls to turn their heads around to look at me. I gained my composure as fast as I could so I could shoot them a bitchy glare so they would turn around. Their questioning looks quickly turned to frightened ones before turning their heads to continue with what they were talking about.

So they are talking about this new chick. Now, I'm definitely curious as to what this chick looks like, I mean, she has Quinn talking, straight Asian chick, and gleek girl all talking about her.

"Like, they were in there, together?" Asian chick says once she's done being scared of the glare I gave her.

"No, Tina," Tina, that's her name, "not like that. I think they were both just waiting in line for their turn. It was not biggie." Gleek confirms towards her friend.

And then that was it. It was like they were done talking about it. Like, are you fucking kidding me? They bring up the new girl and that's all they're going to say? Before I can even process what I'm about to, the words just come out of my mouth as if I'm no longer controlling my vocal chords.

"Who are you guys talking about?" both of their heads snap back towards me in shock. For the record; I'm in an equal amount of shock.

"Umm," Tina draws out while looking at me as if I have two heads.

"It's just a fucking question," I say defensively, realizing how weird it is for me to be talking to these girls, "is it some big secret or something?"

"Uh, no, uh, it's just some new girl," She says back at me confused, while her gleeky friend just looks shocked between the two of us, "she just moved here from Northern California," she continued and grew more confident as she continued with her story, but I had stopped listening once I heard her say where she moved from so I could try to paint a mental picture of what this girl looked like. I mean, she has everyone talking about her so it must be really good. "-just didn't want to wait all the way until then."

Shit, now I don't know what the Asian girl said during my day dream, what's her name again? Wait until what? What are we waiting for? Wherever it is, I want to wait, too.

"I'll wait with you!" I blurt out before I could help it. Wow, you are a fucking Grade A dork, Brittany. What the fuck, you'll wait with her?

"Um, okay," Asian interrupts my the emotional ass kicking I'm giving myself, "you're joining glee?"

"No! Wait, what the fuck are we talking about, here?" I'm screwed. "I'm not joining the _glee club_, I thought we were waiting for the new girl?" Good job, dumbass, now she knows you weren't paying attention.

"Well, yeah," the gleek girl finally speaks after picking her jaw up from the floor that had been there since I first spoke, "but that's where we know we'll see her." Huh? "Did you not hear what Tina said?" Tina! That's her name. I just looked down while shaking my head.

I'm looking weird here, I need to say something to play it off, "I usually mentally check out if the first five words out of girl's mouth don't involve some sort of sexual innuendo," I smirk. Well played, Pierce. Mental high five.

"And she's back," Tina says while looking at me with disbelief, "I thought something seriously weird was going on for a second. I mean; first you were in here early," Shit, she's on to me, "then you were talking to us," fuck, "but, then we were graced with your normal perverted self to bring everything crashing back to reality." She finishes off sounding a bit angry.

"Look, I won't check out," I say, "just, what exactly are we waiting for?"

She looks at me like she doesn't want to continue, but then reluctantly restarts her story, probably in fear that I'd shove her in the dumpster after class if she didn't.

"We're not waiting for _anything_. It's just that the new girl Santana is here, and I haven't had a class with her, yet" yeah, so get on with the story Asian, "I was just telling Mercedes," ahh, gleek has a name, "that I was hoping that I didn't have to wait all the way until glee to see what this girl that everyone is talking about looks like."

I turn my towards the door as it opens to refrain from jumping over this table and beating the shit out of this girl for talking to me with that much attitude, and that's when I'm certain that time stopped.

The most beautiful girl walks in with a sheet of paper and heads towards the teacher's desk. The butterflies in my stomach start to flutter. Wait...hold the fuck on, I meant the butterflies in my, uh, vagina. I don't have butterflies in my stomach.

This has to be her. She has the perfect face. So hot. The perfect body. Thank God for those skin tight dresses that hug every dip and groove on this perfect woman's body.

"Looks like you're partnered up with Brittany there in the back," I jolt as I hear my name. I scan the room to see that it had filled up during my conversation with those two girls that I can't remember their names. I look to my right and see that the chair next to me is open and the tan beauty is making a straight line towards me.

If my legs weren't temporarily paralyzed, I'm certain I would have just done a back flip, or at least the dougie out of excitement. Quinn wasn't even doing this girl justice, earlier. This girl, Santana from Northern California, is walking perfection.

I'm scanning her legs as she stands next to me putting her bag next to our lab table, and I can't help but think about how good they'll look wrapped around my waist. When my vocal chords to that stupid thing again where they work without my brain like officially telling them to; I think it's called like word vomit or some shit.

"Hi, you must be Santana from Northern California," as soon as it left my mouth. I was mentally punching myself in the face so fucking hard that I was beginning to think that I was actually physically doing it.

How would you already know her name? How would you know where she was from? You just got put on the biggest creeper of all time's list.

"Okay," the most unique voice I've ever heard draws out as a smile creeps up on that perfect face. I start to calm myself until she continues, "I'm going to let you pretend that never happened while I try to decide if _that_, or the way you've been gawking at me since I walked into the room is the creepiest fucking moment of my life."

_Fucking feisty. Yum. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks so much for reading everyone! I'm very new to this and just want to write a story that's worth reading! Thanks to those of you who took the time to review and if anyone ever has any ideas for the story that they would like me to try just let me know and I'll see what I can do! Again, thanks so much for reading, and enjoy the new chapter!**

**/**

"Hi, you must be Santana from Northern California," as soon as it left my mouth. I was mentally punching myself in the face so fucking hard that I was beginning to think that I was actually physically doing it.

How would you already know her name? How would you know where she was from? You just got put on the biggest creeper of all time's list.

"Okay," the most unique voice I've ever heard draws out as a smile creeps up on that perfect face. I start to calm myself until she continues, "I'm going to let you pretend that never happened while I try to decide if _that_, or the way you've been gawking at me since I walked into the room is the creepiest fucking moment of my life."

_Fucking feisty. Yum. _

_/_

I look around the classroom to see if anyone heard this. And everyone was just staring wide eyed. They would glance at her, and then at me, they had a look of complete fear in their eyes.

Probably waiting on me to get up and start beating the shit out of her for talking to me like that. That's what normally would have happened by now, anyways.

One time, this kid named Jacob, was just informing me that I had dirt on my leather jacket and I just turned and hit him in the jaw as hard as I could. Just because I didn't like his tone.

Yet, this girl Santana, talked to me as if I was a piece of trash and I'm just sitting here. She literally made fun of me in front of the whole class. And I can't think of one smartass remark to shoot back. Of all the times that I could go speechless, my body decides to do it after I make a fool of myself. Awesome. I just am staring at her, with a dumb look on my face. How do I know it's dumb? Well, because she's giving me the same look I give people when they look dumb after I spit something offensive at them.

I need out of here. Like, right now. I need to go smoke so much weed that I forget that this ever even happened.

The fact that the other people in here are scared gives me enough confidence to gain a little composure and try to save what _little_ dignity I have left. So, I smirk at her, push my chair out and begin to walk towards the front of the class to leave; winking at couple of Cheerios on the way out as a force of habit.

"Um, excuse me," I contemplate not even turning towards the teacher, but I decide to take the opportunity as one to look and see what kind of expression Santana has now, so I spin on my heel slowly facing the desk where the voice came from, "you can't just walk out like that."

"Be glad I even walked in," I shrugged, earning a chuckle from the entire class. Except for Santana, she just looks confused now; which is way better than the look I was receiving from her earlier. I throw her another one of my signature smirks and continue on my way out.

That could not have gone any worse. She had a conversation with Quinn, she told her where she moved in from, her name, and God knows what else. She made a good enough first impression to get information, and I made one that has me walking out of class, already starting to fuck up with my plan for Julliard. Over one girl. Now, I'm just pissed off. I'm way more fucking smooth than Quinn.

/

"Scoot over," I push Sam's feet to the side so I can settle in between him and Quinn on the couch at our usual hang out spot.

I take the blunt from Puck's hands right when he started his drag which earned me a go to hell look from him, but I could care less at this point. I close my eyes the entire time I'm inhaling, so when I open my eyes back up it startled me to see all three of my friends looking at me like I was crazy.

"What," I scoff at them.

"What's wrong?" Sam's always the most concerned with what I'm feeling so he always asks first.

Instead of answering, I just take drag after drag until I begin to feel a little buzz and pass it back to Puck. They seemed to have just forgot about asking me or decided that it was pointless, either one. We made small talk for a good fifteen minutes until Quinn finally brought the girl that I was desperately trying forget about back up.

"So, have any of you seen the new girl, yet?" She was already freaking smiling again which just pissed me off even more.

Puck and Sam shook their heads, while I lied and gave a quick no. I didn't want them to know that I made a complete idiot of myself in front of her. I'd never live it down. Especially with Quinn. She would think she was so fucking cool. She would think she had more game than me. Which she doesn't.

"Are you sure, because I definitely thought that's where you were going when you ran off earlier," Quinn is saying through a fucking smirk, which is taking everything in me not to just beat it off of her face.

"Why would I lie," I say back kind of angrily. "I don't even know if I want to meet her anyways, there's no way anyone is as great as everyone is making this chick out to be."

"Everyone?" Quinn says while her, Sam, and Puck look at me like I'm crazy once again. "You've talked about her with someone other than me?"

Shit, now I'm either going have to explain that I've already met her, or I'm going to have to admit that I've been going to class all morning. And then I'm going to have to explain that why I have and why I will be a lot.

I kind of hate dancing right now. I mean, if it weren't for dancing I would not be wanting to get into Julliard so badly. And if I wasn't wanting to get into Julliard so badly then I wouldn't be having to go to class. And if I wasn't going to class then I wouldn't of made an idiot out of myself in front of the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

"I didn't talk to anyone about her," I began my lie, "I just heard some others talking about her in class." I say trying to sound as non chalant as humanly possible.

"You're fucking lying," Puck said laughing, "you don't go to class." Quinn and Sam join in with his laughing.

"Yeah, well, I do now," I just look down. "I have to go." I just wanted out of here. I felt uncomfortable. I wasn't ready to explain to my friends everything about Julliard and New York. I can lie all I want and say that it's because I don't want them thinking that I wasn't a badass anymore, but the truth is I just don't want them feeling as if I'm leaving them behind. Out of all the people in my life, it's been these three to stick around, and the thought of me leaving them gave me a sick feeling. I hated myself for it.

As I was leaving I heard one of them get up, and without even turning around I knew it was going to be Quinn. I knew that Quinn knew something was wrong and that there was something that I wasn't letting them in on. I've known her the least amount of time out of all three of them, but she understood me the most and could read me like an open book. I hated that. I hated that, but I loved that. I'd never tell her that, though.

"Britt, wait," I don't even want to turn around. She's going to read the expression on my face and then give me that look that makes me tell her everything, and I just couldn't do that, yet. "Slow your roll, damn." She said as she caught up with me after running.

She was already giving me that damn look when I finally let my eyes glance to the side to see her.

"Look, Q," I just need away. "I know you know something is wrong, I know you're going to ask me about it, and I know that I'm just going to spill everything." I stopped walking and looked down at her with a serious glare. "I also know that I don't want to spill everything. So, after I do, I'm going to be pissed, and yell at you, and say really rude things." She's looking at me with a look I've never seen before. "Then, you're going to be mad at me and give me the silent treatment, and I'm going to have to find a way to say sorry to you without ever actually saying sorry because I don't do that shit." I've gained a tiny smirk from her so I know I'm in the clear. "And that's all just a lot more trouble than I want to go through right now. So, please, just let me go on my way and I'll come to you if I ever want to get this off my chest." She nods and I give her a quick kiss to the cheek before walking back into the school.

I'm in the clear. Even if it is only for just a little while.

/

I've seen Santana Lopez three times total now, and they've all gone the exact same way.

The first time was of course in chemistry class where I made a complete idiot out of myself. I'm still contemplating slitting my wrists after that one.

The second time was in the hallway after I talked to Quinn; I was headed towards the bathroom to splash myself with the cold water hoping that it would wake me the fuck up from whatever funk I was in. She was walking in the opposite direction as me and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I was so into watching her that I didn't see a freaking locker being opened right in front of me causing me to slam my face into it. It hurt so fucking bad and when I turned around to see if Santana had seen it, I just saw her giving me one of those, "you're a dumbass" looks and laughing before she turned around and walked off. I tried kicking the girl's ass whose locker it was to make me feel better, but after dunking her head in the toilet three times I was still feeling like an idiot so I just left it alone.

The third was when I thought I was in the hall way alone in the middle of 7th period and started doing this nerdy dance that I've done since I was five. I was doing it because I had been day dreaming of all the things I could do to her, all the ways that I could touch her, and all the places I could kiss her; and it just made me so fucking giddy that I had to let out some of my emotion. I was mortified when I heard the chuckle, but I was even more so when I turned around and saw that the chuckle came from those luscious red lips. And now I'm just so pissed off that I've had to refer to one of my emotions as _giddy_.

It's safe to say that I actually hate myself right now; I hate myself because I was so worried about Julliard ruining my reputation that I let some fine ass Latina from Northern California swoop in and blind side me, turning me into a total fucking dweeb.

I'm not someone that stutters. I'm not someone that blurts shit out to people because they make me so crazy that I can't even control my own vocal chords. I'm not someone that walks into lockers, or does weird little dances in the middle of a school hall way; and I'm definitely not someone who gets _giddy._ But this fucking Santana chick, changes everything. And I haven't even had sex with her. I actually haven't even had a normal conversation with her.

I need to find a way to get this girl's attention. I can do that, then I can get her to hook up with me, and then I can shake the stupid little crush I have on her. Then, this will all be over and everything will go back to normal.

The final bell rings and I make my way out into the hall. I turn the corner and see something that makes me the maddest I have ever felt in my entire life. I see Santana for the fourth time, only this time she is leaning back against her locker. She looks so fucking sexy that I already feel a little throb between my legs. But, what pisses me off is that Quinn has one of her arms beside Santana's head whispering something into her ear, and it's actual making her giggle. What the fuck?! Since when did Quinn have enough game to make anyone giggle, much less the hottest fucking chick on the planet.

I really just want to go up there and knock Quinn out. Take Santana away and just bang the shit out of her, but considering that I turn into a mush ball around her, and that she probably already thinks I'm the lamest person in this entire school, that's going to be a problem.

Quinn leaned into to her ear again, and that's when I lost it. I started walking towards them before I could come up with a plan. I didn't want Quinn to have this girl, I didn't want anyone to have this girl. Other than me, of course.

I couldn't just walk up to Santana; she might tell Quinn the things she's witnessed today. So, I'm going to have to use the other girl in this situation.

"Hey, Quinnie," I say in my most flirtatious voice as I walk up onto the two girls. "Sorry I just ran off like that earlier, I just had to get away." I was stroking Quinn's arm that wasn't leaning beside Santana's head, which I was seriously considering breaking off of her body at the moment, and giving her my sweetest smile.

"I know what I said earlier, but I think I may want to continue what we were about to do." I wink as I tell her this. So what if I'm only talking about having a conversation? Santana doesn't know this. I haven't looked at the Latina yet because I'm afraid that if I do, I'll go instageek and mumble out something really fucking stupid.

"uh, yeah, okay Brittany, we'll do that _later,"_ Quinn says through gritted teeth. She already knows what I'm up to, she knows that I just want her away from this girl. "but, I'm talking to my friend right now," she smiles at Santana as she says that.

"But, baby, I thought we could do this in my room," I say in my most suggestive voice I can. I finally look towards Santana and she's just looking back and forth between Quinn and I trying to figure out what's going down. Quinn's just looking at me with her jaw on the ground. I know it's because I called her baby and I never, under any circumstances, call anyone baby. But I'm going into desperate measures here. I need to hook up with Santana. The faster I do, the faster I shake this crush, and the faster things can go back to normal. "But, I wouldn't mind if you brought your friend along," I wink at Santana this time, "and what might your friend's name be?" I'm trying to stay cool. So far, so good.

Why couldn't I have acted like this in the damn class room? I probably would have already eaten this chick out by now if I would have stayed this girl. No one can resist me when I'm this fucking charming. Even Quinn is looking at me like she's considering dropping the Latina if it meant we were going to hook up later.

"Please," Santana scoffs, causing me to panic. What the fuck? Is she going to let Quinn know what happened, right here? Right now? "I think your creeper ass already has my address, social security number, and car tags memorized," she's fucking smirking. It's sexy, but it's fucking annoying. And now she has Quinn looking at me like she's waiting for an answer as to what's going on.

"Honey," I say as I lean into Santana's ear, "the only reason I would want to know your address is if I wanted to come back for seconds, the only reason I would want to know your social security number is if it was somehow magically your phone number, too, and your car tags in case I needed to meet you for a quickie during lunch," I purred into her ear and looked at Quinn before I lost any confidence that I had somehow attained in the last thirty seconds. "I'll be on my bike, Q. If you're not there in three minutes then the offer is off the table.

I looked at Santana one more time before I walked off towards the exit. She wasn't smirking any more. She wasn't frowning or looking at me like I was stupid. She actually looked flustered. Maybe I saved this after all?

_Hook. Line. Sinker. _

* * *

**_Please read and review! Love hearing your thoughts on everything!_**


End file.
